


Spoils of War

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Derek Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, No Condoms, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Rimming, Size Queen Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Teasing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, and Derek would rather read than indulge in romantic pursuits of the sexy times kind. Obviously, that means Stiles has to start Operation: Seduce My Hottie Husband—Valentine’s Day Edition, and he can’t wait to enjoy the spoils of winning this particular war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> katiecro28 said: Hi there! sterek with magic/spark!Stiles? (I may have butchered the prompt a little) It can be explicit. someone straddling the other while they’re “trying to read” and slowly getting them to put the book away
> 
> I couldn’t resist writing Sterek for Valentine’s Day, so I hope you enjoy this naughty little romp! Fic #44 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge.

“You know, it’s Valentine’s Day. That _usually_ means romance and lots of sex for most couples.” Stiles pokes Derek’s thigh with his toes.

“We aren’t ‘most couples’, though,” Derek reminds him, lips twitching slightly as he continues reading the book Stiles bought him about the fall of the Roman Empire. Stiles knows better than to buy Derek those thick history books, but he likes the way Derek smiles and gently holds the books like Stiles has given him something amazing and wonderfully precious. So he always picks up a new copy of this or that whenever he’s around the bookstore downtown. He’s a sucker when it comes to making Derek happy, and he doesn’t even care who knows it.

“Well, yeah, I know that, but still. There’s something to be said about romance and sex, you know?” Stiles grinds his toes into Derek’s legs, grinning when he finally pulls one hand off the book to grip Stiles’ foot. “Even if this particular holiday is commercialized capitalism at its most powerful, there’ll be people who ask me how we spent Valentine’s Day, and they’re going to think we’re an old married couple if I tell them you spent all night reading about dead Romans.”

“Since when do you care what other people think?” Derek looks up at him, eyebrow high and arched in an ‘I’m deciding whether to judge you’ pose.

“Since never?” Stiles scoffs, unable to lie about giving a shit about people’s opinions even if he’s doing his best to seduce Derek away from ancient dead people. “However, I _would_ like to brag at the station about how my husband wore me out after marathon sex all night.”

“You get to do that several times a week already,” Derek says dryly, eyebrow firmly judging now as he sees right through Stiles and realizes he’s just horny and wanting to fuck. “I think you can skip a day without suffering.”

“But it _is_ suffering, Derek. Not being able to have sex with you on Valentine’s Day is really ridiculous. Who thought up this stupid idea in the first place?” Stiles huffs before he holds up his hand. “Don’t even say it.”

“Say what? That _you’re_ the one who decided Valentine’s Day was, what was it you said, a preposterous commercialization that capitalizes on people’s emotions and makes single people feel bad for being single and makes couples think they only have to give a shit one day a year.” Derek is totally smirking at him now because he remembered every word of Stiles’ rant last week when they were in Target and saw all the ridiculous Valentine’s Day decorations.

“And all that is true,” he points out. “Every day should be a celebration of love if you’re in a relationship, and no one should make single people feel lacking just because they aren’t in a relationship, especially when there are plenty of people who don’t _want_ a relationship.”

“Which is why you declared a non-Valentine’s Day celebration this year.” Derek gives him a smug little smile that Stiles want to kiss off his lips before he deliberately goes back to his book. “You said no presents, no mushy I love yous, and no sex. There was also something about a horror movie marathon, but I tried to block that bit out of my mind. Anyway, I’m merely doing my part as your loving husband by supporting your declaration.”

“Blocked from your mind, huh? By changing the Netflix password this morning while I was at work?” Stiles rubs his toes against Derek’s leg again because Derek went back to holding his book instead of defending his thigh from Stiles’ feet. “Don’t give me that innocent look, jerkface. You’re totally guilty.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Derek bats his eyelashes at him before slapping his foot with just enough strength to sting but not to hurt. “Stop poking me with your bony toes.”

“I’ll poke you with something else, if you want.” Stiles leers playfully and grabs his crotch because he has moments of regression from a mature thirty-one year old to a horny fifteen year old sometimes.

“Not today. I’m reading,” Derek deadpans, arching his brow in a challenge before he looks back down at his book.

“Oh ho. That’s how you want to play it, huh?” Stiles slowly smiles. “Gonna make me for work it to pay me back for the Valentine’s Day rant, aren’t you?”

“There’s nothing to pay you back for, Stiles.” Derek narrows his eyes slightly, though, which means Stiles got an accurate hit. They’ve been together for eight Valentine’s Days so far, with this being their ninth, and it isn’t something they really celebrate wholeheartedly because it _is_ a bunch of commercialized nonsense, but Derek is actually a big old sappy sap who probably had ideas for today that would have been romantic and fluffy and wonderful. And Stiles ruined the plans with his Target rant about horrible messages and stupid cupids.

That’s typical, really, since Stiles has a problem with ruining shit because of his big mouth, but Derek’s used to it by now, and he loves him anyway. Hell, he chose to marry him, so he must not care too much that Stiles can be a bit of a fuck up at times.

“I’m an asshole,” he says, focusing on the candles that are scattered around the living room then snapping his fingers, letting his magic light the wicks. A wave of his fingers and a specific thought soon has the bottle of lube floating down the stairs towards his hand. Magic has some downsides, the exhaustion after a particularly rough supernatural battle and the need to work off excess energy sometimes, but it definitely has its perks, too. Like getting him lube without having to go up and down the stairs to retrieve it.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but it’s not going to work. I’m reading, and you can keep your seduction attempts to yourself.” Derek huffs and flips a page in his book with a little more force than necessary. “If you hadn’t declared Valentine’s Day null and void in our house, you might have got lucky. As it is, you’re on your own tonight, babe.”

“You say that like you could seriously sit there while I was jerking off and not end up watching me,” Stiles says, studying Derek for a moment as he determines the best course of action for Operation: Seduce My Hottie Husband – Valentine’s Edition.

“I do have some restraint, you know?” Derek tightens his jaw, the stubborn tilt letting Stiles know that he’s going to really have to work for it, and he doesn’t even look over at Stiles when he sits up.

“Yeah, I know, but you tend to lack it when you’re with me,” Stiles murmurs, letting his voice lower to that husky sexy tone that Derek’s admitted always gets him hot. He puts his laptop on the table beside the bottle of lube and then snaps his fingers, turning the lights off. There’s only candlelight now, so there’s no way Derek can keep reading and ignoring him.

“Good attempt, but I can still see perfectly well with the candlelight,” Derek says, letting his eyes flash blue as a reminder of his wolfy senses. Damn it. Stiles hadn’t thought that one through enough.

“It’s still early.” Stiles crawls across the couch and straddles Derek. “You’re going to end up choosing me over dead Romans, babe. It’d be a lot easier if you just give in now.”

“Easy for you maybe.” Derek meets his eyes and smirks before he raises the book in between Stiles and himself. “You need to start hitting the gym with me. You’re getting heavy.”

“You did not just call me heavy on Valentine’s Day! You ass.” Stiles punches Derek’s arm before looking down at his own body. He’s still in good shape, no soft belly anywhere in sight, thank you very much. Not that he’d really care if he did get soft since he’s married to a hunk who’d love him whether he was round and doughy or not. “Besides, it’s just more for you to love, right?”

“Hmph.” Derek can’t even make a good comeback because he’d just be lying if he tried to act like he gives a shit about what Stiles looks like.

“I love you, too, babe.” Stiles grins as the book wavers slightly but doesn’t lower. He sticks his tongue out at the statue on the cover which seems to be mocking him. It’s time to try something else, he decides. With a flick of his wrist and a focused thought, Derek’s shirt disappears. He’s sent it upstairs to the dirty clothes basket, if the intent came through with his use of magic, and now he’s able to reach out to touch the wiry hair covering Derek’s chest.

“Using magic to strip me is cheating,” Derek grumbles. “It’s definitely not working hard for anything.”

“Magic is totally hard work,” Stiles defends, dragging his thumb over Derek’s nipple until it hardens. “That used a lot of energy. Anyway, it’s work smarter, not harder, isn’t it?”

“This is a very interesting book,” Derek says dryly, not even engaging in a verbal battle of foreplay. If he gets started, it’d just escalate in no time, and Stiles would easily reap the rewards of a successful Operation: Seduce My Hottie Husband –Valentine’s Edition.

“I’m sure it is.” Stiles rolls his eyes before leaning forward and moving between Derek’s raised arms. He licks at Derek’s nipple, rolling his hips slowly as he strokes Derek’s abdominal muscles. When he lightly scrapes his teeth against Derek’s nipple, he’s rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and Derek’s hips thrusting up.

“I’m trying to read.” Derek clears his throat and moves his arms closer together, forcing Stiles to pull back or get squeezed. “Caligula is extremely fascinating, and this book is examining the psychology behind his behavior and analyzing choices he made. It traces his entire timeline from birth to death, and I’m going to really enjoy reading the analysis from this author.”

“Oh yeah. Keep talking dirty to me,” Stiles deadpans, reaching for Derek’s dick. He’s half-hard from the hip rolling and nipple biting, and Stiles focuses on getting him fully hard. It’ll be difficult to read and ignore him if Derek’s wanting to come.

“What are you doing, Stiles?” Derek lowers the book and stares intently at him. “I’m trying to follow along with what you asked, you know? It isn’t fair to change your mind then expect me to just fall into place.”

“That’s not what happened,” Stiles says, frowning as he stops squeezing Derek’s dick through his jeans. “I’d be annoyed at being ignored for a book when I want sexy times regardless of what day it is.”

“You’re such a needy little fucker sometimes,” Derek says, his tone affectionate as his lips curve into a slight smile. “I know you hate being ignored for reading time, but I’m not giving in that easily. You’ll have to work a little harder if you want me to put out this Valentine’s Day.”

“Dude, that’s just wrong. You can’t play with my mind that way. I thought you were really pissed,” Stiles tells him, leaning in to kiss Derek over the book. He makes it a filthy kiss from the start, all tongue and teeth, and when he pulls back, Derek is breathing hard.

“I, uh, reading,” Derek stammers, blinking at him before raising the book again. He’s weakening, though, and Stiles knows it won’t take much longer before he’s an active participant in sexy times.

Stiles unzips Derek’s pants, pulling out his dick and stroking it as he rolls his hips forward. He’s grinding his erection against Derek’s, his pants the only thing between now, and he tightens his thighs around Derek’s legs so that he doesn’t fall off his lap as Derek starts bucking his hips up. That damn book remains in place, but it’s wavering now. “Resistance is futile,” Stiles murmurs in his sexy voice before he suddenly slides off Derek’s lap to his knees. He sucks Derek’s dick into his mouth, taking half of it in one gulp, and Derek drops the book as he arches off the couch.

“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek moves his fingers into Stiles’ hair, tugging on it as he feeds Stiles more of his dick. Stiles moves his tongue, licking and sucking as he bobs his head, taking more and more until his nose is brushing against Derek’s pubes. He totally cheated by going for the blow job instead of continuing the seduction, but he’s never been that patient so whatever. Victory is still his, and he’s going to enjoy the spoils of war. Those spoils being Derek: disheveled and sated and hoarse from begging by the time Stiles is finished with him.

Before Derek can come, Stiles pulls off his dick. “Not yet,” he whispers, stroking Derek a few times as he stares into his pretty eyes. “What do you want, Der? Want my ass or my dick?”

“I want to come.” Derek reaches down towards his dick, but Stiles slaps his hand away.

“Don’t make me use magic to keep you from touching,” he warns, wicked smile on his face as Derek shudders at his words. Bondage is something they don’t indulge in often, but Derek likes being at his mercy occasionally. Not tonight, though. “If you don’t choose, I’ll choose for you.”

“Fuck me,” Derek growls, eyes flashing as he pulls Stiles off his knees and kisses him passionately. They roll onto the couch, grinding into each other as they kiss, fingers pulling at buttons and zippers until they’re able to shove pants out of the way. Underwear are quickly discarded, too, and soon enough Derek’s bent over the back of the sofa with his legs spread and Stiles is eating his ass like a desperate man because, well, Derek’s ass is amazing, and the sounds he makes when Stiles eats it are even better.

Even though they’re both versatile, Derek likes bottoming more than topping, and Stiles loves fucking Derek, so it’s a win-win combination for them. Stiles licks Derek’s hole, lapping at it with his tongue, tracing the rim with the tip before pressing against it. When it starts to open for his tongue, he moves his hand up, using a finger to start stretching Derek, getting him ready for his dick. Derek’s rutting against the back of the couch, leaving a trail of pre-come that the other wolves will easily smell whenever they visit, and reaching back to pulls his cheeks apart so Stiles can get better access, and that’s so hot that Stiles has to squeeze his dick.

“Yeah, look at you, babe. Spreading those firm cheeks, that needy little hole winking at me, presenting yourself like a good boy.” Stiles eases a second finger inside him, nipping at his ass cheeks and licking his lower back as he keeps whispering praise and filth into Derek’s sweat-damp skin. When Derek’s taking three fingers with ease, Stiles reaches for the lube. He squirts some into his palm, warming it before he rubs it on his fingers and fucks it into Derek’s ass. As he fucks him with his fingers, he strokes his dick with the remaining lube, getting it ready.

“Stiles, please,” Derek whispers, words breaking as he pushes back for more. He’s so beautiful like this: naked and begging, lube dripping from his hole, dick hard and leaking, eyes almost black as he bites his lips and whines.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Stiles says softly, moving up behind him. He presses inside, going slow because he’s got a big dick and it always takes Derek a little time to adjust to his width and length no matter how much prep Stiles does. Derek’s a self-admitted size queen, a realization he had after getting fucked by Stiles, the whispered confession happening during their first weeks together, and Stiles kinda thinks Derek fell in love with his dick first, but he doesn’t care because the rest of him soon followed.

The time for playful seduction is long past. He’s close, and Derek’s beyond that. He’d have come three times already if Stiles hadn’t stopped him, and it’s not going to take much for him to be sent over the edge. Stiles starts slow, but he’s gradually picks up speed, going deeper until he’s fully seated, balls bouncing against Derek’s, fucking him harder and harder, rolling his hips and hitting the right spot, and listening to Derek’s noises, starting soft and getting louder as they fuck.

When Derek comes, his body tenses and his head snaps up and he growls low in his throat before he’s spurting all over the back of the couch. The fact that no one is holding his dick when he comes makes Stiles whimper because _so fucking hot_ and he starts moving more erratically, snapping his hips, panting as he squeezes Derek’s hips, chasing his own orgasm. It hits him suddenly, his eyes rolling back, mouth hanging open, a low grunt spilling from his lips as he shudders. He comes inside Derek, sinking deep and mouthing at his shoulder as he rolls his hips and keeps moving until his dick is completely spent.

Derek turns his head and kisses him, pulling on his hair as he deepens the kiss, gentling it as they lick and suck. Stiles is stroking Derek’s chest as they kiss, rubbing against his sweaty back, staying inside him until they finally pull apart. Some of his come leaks out of Derek’s hole, dripping down the inside of his thighs, and he reaches out to rub his fingers through it. Derek grabs his wrist and sucks on his fingers, staring into his eyes as he licks every drop of come off of them.

“Much better than reading, huh?” Stiles asks, grinning as Derek rolls his eyes and falls back onto the couch. He crawls between his legs and curls up against his chest, playing with the matted hair on his pecs and rubbing his nipples lazily.

“I’m sticky and gross,” Derek mumbles, shifting beneath him until he gets into a comfortable position. “You could use your magic to clean us up, you know?”

“I would but you like that sticky gross post-sex thing,” Stiles reminds him. “Whenever I try washing us up, you get all growly and sullen.”

“Hmph.” Derek strokes his arm and kisses the top of his head.

“Why don’t you read to me, Der? You mentioned something about Caligula?” Stiles smiles against Derek’s chest as he picks up the discarded book and starts to read. Valentine’s Day might be a commercialized capitalistic waste of time, but he definitely endorses the romance and sex aspects. Only, in his opinion, every day is Valentine’s Day, especially with a husband as amazing as Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
